I Love You, But You
by Kirigaya Hirano
Summary: Summary : Ulquiorra schiffer pelajar di Las Noches Highschool menyukai Orihime Inoue Si Ratu Es se-Las Noches Highschool, sudah lama Ulquiorra mencoba mendekati Orihime inoue tapi tak pernah berhasil, sampai suatu hari Ulquiorra mengungkapkan perasaannya ke Orihime. Tapi mungkin terlambat untuk Orihime menyadari perasaannya... DLDR R&R flame? log in please!


I Love You, But You Don't Love Me

I Love You, But You Don't Love Me | Bleach Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Pair : UlquiHime

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Chara : Orihime Inoue

Ulquiorra schiffer

Espada

Aizen souske

Gin ichimaru

Summary : Ulquiorra schiffer pelajar di Las Noches Highschool menyukai Orihime Inoue Si Ratu Es se-Las Noches Highschool, sudah lama Ulquiorra mencoba mendekati Orihime inoue tapi tak pernah berhasil, mulai dari membawakannya bekal mengajaknya ke kantin, pulang bersama tapi dari itu semua tidak ada yang berhasil, sampai suatu hari Ulquiorra mengungkapkan perasaannya ke Orihime, tapi terlambat untuk menyadarinya...

Warning : OOC terutama Ulquiorra bakal Hirachan buat jadi periang dan suka bergaul, oh ya fic ini dapat membuat mata tidak bisa melihat loh tapi kalau matanya dipejemin

Tap tap tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menggema di koridor Las Noches highschool

pukul 7.30

Kelas kelas di las noches highschool sudah ramai sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai jadi wajar sajankalau kelas disana sudah ramai

kelas 12 espada

"ohayou" suara datar tanpa nada mendiamkan kelas 12 espada yang sebelumnnya ribut

"ohayou moo Orihime" balas gadis berambut pirang "hnn" balasan dari gadis yang dipanggil Orihime tadi membuat seisi kelas mengetahui bahwa gadis itu tidak ingin diganggu, lalu semua angggota itu kembali melakukan aktivitas mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Pukul 7.45

"ooooouhayouuuuu minna-chan " teriakan dari suara bass yang terdengar sangat ceria itu membuat kelas menoleh dan membalas sapaan dari lelaki yang diketahui bernama ulquiorra

"ohayou mo Ulqui" jawab Aareoniero, Ulquiorra hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran yang sangat menggemaskan, Ulquiorra berjalan menuju mejanya yang sebangku dengan Orihime inoue si perempuan terdingin se-Las Noches "Ohayou Hime-chan" ujar Ulquiorra lembut "Hnn" jawab Orihime dengan nada dingin dan tidak memalingka wajahnya dari buku yang dibacanya "Apa yang kamu baca Hime? " tanya Ulquiorra "buku" jawaban dingin dari orihime sedikit membuat hati Ulquiorra sakit gadis yang dicintainya ini sepertinya sangat amat tidak tertarik kepada siapa pun "nee Hime-chan aku membawakan bekal untukmu nanti kita makan bersama ya.." Ulquiorra memberanikan berbicara lagi ke Orihime "Ajak yang lain saja aku sudah makan dirumah." Orihime membalasnya dengan nada yang datar dan tidak memandang Ulquiorra sama sekali "B ba baiklah.." ujar Ulquiorra dengan terbata bata, seisi kelas yang mengetahui bahwa Ulquiorra menyukai orihime hanya bisa pasrah melihat tingkah orihime yang seakan tidak perduli kepada Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra PoV

Hime, andai kau tahu ini hari terakhirku disini aku penasaran apa kau akan bersikap ramah padaku..? hime.. aku mencintaimu...

End of Ulquiorra PoV

Orihime berjalan menuju atap sekolahnya yang sepi dia berjalan sambil mendengarkan musik sehingga tidak sadar bahwa Ulquiorra mengikutinya dibelakang

Skip Time

Krieeeet

Pintu atap sekolah terrbuka lalu Orihime berjalan menuju pinggiran gedung sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya dan bergumam perlahan.

"angin ini" Orihime berujar perlahan sembari memejamkan matanya, disini lah dia bisa melepas topeng dinginnya.

"Hime.." Orihime mendengar seperti ada suara Ulquiorra, saat Orihime menolehkan kepalanya ternyata memang ada Ulquiorra "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Orihime pada Ulquiorra "Aku cuma mau bilang padamu Orihime aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku, aku awalnya berharap kau akan membalas perasaanku tapi aku akhirnya sadar bahwa cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, aku mengatakan ini sebelum aku akan operasi, aku takut operasiku gagal dan aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini selamat tinggal Orihime... semoga aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu nanti " Ulquiorra berbalik menuju tangga, Orihime yang melihat kepergian Ulquiorra tak bisa berkata-kata antara kaget dan sedih mungkin…

Orihime berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya, entah mengapa setelah Ulquiorra mengucapkan kata kata selamat tinggal itu dia merasa sesak di dadanya. Gadis itu terlalu asik berjalan sehingga melewati kelasnya saat tersadar Orihime langswuung berbalik ke kelasnya, Orihime berhenti sebentar di depan kelassnya kembali memaasan topeng dingin yang selalu digunakannya di manapun melupakan kejadian tadi dan hanya menganggap itu cuma candaan Ulquiorra.

Entah mengapa saat Orihime masuk mata indahnya angsung mencari keberadaan teman sebangkunya itu, tapi gadis bersurai senja itu tak menemukannya sama sekali, mungkin yang dikatakan Ulquiorra itu memang bukan candaan tapi itu memang kenyataan, akhirnya karna rasa penasaran Orihime bertanya ke Szayel si maniak pengetahuan itu pun menjawab bahwa Ulquiorra memang akan Operasi, dia datang kesekolaah hanya untuk Orihime hanya untuk wanita pujaannya.

Orihime berlari menuju ruang guru meminta ijin untuk pulang lebih awal, setelah mendpat ijin Orihime pun kembali ke kelas dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan pulang lebh awal hari ini karna sedikit merasa tidak enak badan.

Orihime melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Las Noches, perlahan tapi pasti Orihime berjalan ke Hueco Mundo Internasional Hospital Mencari cari sosok Ulquiorra setelah mencari sekitar 15 menit akhirnya Orihime bertemu dengan Ulquiorra, Orihime memanggil nama Ulquiorra dengan nada yang sangat lembut "Ulquiorra-kun, kumohon jangan mati..." Ucap Orihime perlahan tapi didengar oleh telinga tajam Ulquiorra "HM! Aku tidak akan mati Hime! Percayalah karna aku lahir untukmu !" Teriak Ulquiorra.

Akhirnya Uquiorra masuk ke ruang oprasi dengan setia Orihime menunggu operasi yang dijalani Ulquiorra, maeskipun Orihime tidak tahu menahu operasi apa yang dijalani Ulquiorra tapi Orihiime percaya Ulquiorra akan selamat.

SKIP TIME

Setelah 2 jam lebih menunggu akhirnya pintu oprasi terbuka keluar lah Dokter Urahara, segera Orihime menanyakan kabar Ulquiorra "Urahara-sensei, bagaimana keadaannya ?" tanya Orihime ke Dokter Urahara, Dokter ternam a itu menghela nafas lalu mengatakan "Ulquiorra dia..."

TBC

BACOTAN HIRA : Hi all datang lagi hira ke fandom ini, entah kenapa hira seneg banget dengan fandom in tapi sayangnya lama lama fandom ini makin sepi huweee ga rela gw :"(

ngomong ngomong soal operasi yang ulqui jalani, hira mau ngasi tau kalau ulquiorra menjalani operasi ginjal karna salah satu ginjalnya rusak, hira ga jelasih di dalam cerita karna hira ga tau mau ngejelasinnya kaya gimana...

baiklah sekian dulu dari hira bye, oh ya jangan lupa tinggalkan secarik review yah, flame juga boleh tapi log in please ?

bye bye hira cayannf cemuahnyah :*

*nyiumin readers satu satu

*dilempar pisau dapur


End file.
